


Baby's First Christmas

by MissYuki1990



Series: Sterek Christmas Soundtrack [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, BABIES!!!!!!, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYuki1990/pseuds/MissYuki1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door was open and Derek strolled in, and a small smile tugged on his lips.<br/>"Hey, baby boy," he murmured as he leaned over the crib where their three months old son cried and wiggled around. His colorful blanket was at his little feet and his chubby face was red with effort. "Your mommy really needs to get some sleep, love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby's First Christmas

**The song that inspired and is featuring in this story is 'Baby's first Christmas' sung by Connie Francis. It was written by Ted Murray and Benny Davis, and published by Lyrics © Emi Music Publishing. I claim no rights to the song.**

**I claim no rights to the characters of Teen Wolf.**

**cut**

"Oh, God... I hoped he'd at least sleep for a few hours," Stiles groaned and buried his face in his pillow. He sighed when he felt chapped lips on his naked shoulder.

"Sleep, I'll go."

Stiles sighed and raised his head to smile at his husband. "I love you, you know that, right?" he murmured and Derek bowed down to steal a kiss off of Stiles' dry lips.

"Sleep; I'll be right back," he said and Stiles closed his eyes with a sigh. Derek smiled and pulled on a grey hoody before he made his way to the room opposite of his and Stiles'. The door was open and Derek strolled in, and a small smile tugged on his lips.

"Hey, baby boy," he murmured as he leaned over the crib where their three months old son cried and wiggled around. His colorful blanket was at his little feet and his chubby face was red with effort. "Your mommy really needs to get some sleep, love." Derek gently picked him up and cradled him to his chest.

The baby stopped screaming almost immediately, but he was still whimpering and hiccupping, and huge tears were still rolling down little chubby cheeks. He nuzzled his little head in Derek's neck and fisted his small hands in his shirt as Derek gently patted his back and walked around the room.

"That's right, son," he murmured lovingly.

"Daddy?" he looked up and found his 6 year old daughter standing in the doorway. She was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and her lips were pursed in a small, tired pout.

"What is it, Talia?" he murmured as he took a seat in the rocking chair.

"Why is he crying all the time? Is something wrong with him?" she yawned widely and walked over to Derek.

He chuckled and helped Talia sit on his knee. He wrapped his right arm around her while he held his son with his left , and cradled both of his children to his chest as he rocked them back and forth.

"There's nothing wrong with him, Lee. We've just had a few busy days and he's a bit tired so he dreams a lot. It's normal." Talia nodded and rested her head on her father's strong chest.

"It's been a while since all our aunts and uncles gathered here. I guess it's all a bit too much for him, right?"

Derek laughed quietly and kissed the top of her head.

When his son cooed he kissed his head as well and Talia smiled.

"I'm surprised they're not all here right now."

Derek laughed a bit louder this time. "They've learned not to interfere after you were born. We all gathered together like this as well, and Scott and Allison tried to calm you down when you started crying like your brother. Suffice to say, you didn't stop until both your mother and I came in." Talia hummed and Derek smiled.

"So I guess they're all cowering in their rooms right now," she said and Derek suppressed a laugh.

"Yeah; they're all hiding in their rooms."

"Is mommy sleeping?"

"Why don't you go and see?" Derek said and Talia shrugged.

"He's been running around for days to get everything ready for Christmas. I don't want to wake him up."

Derek kissed the top of her head again and hugged her closer. "Do you want to stay here with me or do you want to go back to your room?" he asked and Talia hummed. She reached up and gently coaxed her brother to unclench his fist only to stick her right hand index finger under it, and the baby took a firm hold of it with a content little sigh.

"I'll stay here."

Derek smiled and rested his head on the high backrest. He closed his eyes as Talia nuzzled closer to him, and ever so slowly, his children fell asleep, safe within the hold of his strong arms.

**cut**

Derek woke up slowly feeling someone's eyes on his face. He opened his eyes and found Stiles leaning on the doorframe with a loving smile on his beautiful face.

"Stiles?"

"Hush." The younger man pushed himself away from the doorframe and walked into the room quietly. "I just came to check up on you. You weren't sleeping for long."

Derek frowned at his husband and looked at their children who were sound asleep on his chest. "I thought you were asleep," he muttered as Stiles leaned down to kiss him lightly before he kissed the back of his son's head and his daughter's forehead.

"It was too quiet," Stiles whispered and Derek chuckled. Stiles winked at him and crouched lower as he brushed a strand of Talia's black hair behind her ear. "I'll take her to bed and you put Kevin in his crib. We have two more hours to catch up on sleep before we need to continue with Christmas preparations."

"You take Kevin…"

"Derek, please."

"Deaton said four months of no heavy lifting for you." Derek shot Stiles a strict look and the younger man gave in with a sigh.

"Alright," he conceded and carefully took their son into his arms. He cradled the baby to his chest when Derek stood up with Talia. He approached Stiles and he smiled when Derek bowed down to kiss him.

"I'll be back in a minute." When Derek left the room Stiles sighed and looked at their son. He smiled lovingly and kissed his forehead before he walked over to the crib and gently placed him down. He covered him to his waist with the small blanket and fixed a few fluffy toys around the corners. He placed his hand carefully on Kevin's stomach as he gazed down on his chubby little face, and thin pouty lips.

"My son," he murmured lovingly. "My baby boy."

**cut**

_It's baby's first Christmas,_   
_it's something to see;_   
_mommy and daddy_   
_trimming baby's Christmas tree._

**cut**

"This will be the best Christmas ever," he murmured as he caressed Kevin's cheek with the back of his fingers. "The whole Pack is here, and it's all because of you and Talia, my little one. Daddy and I will do our best. We'll take loads of pictures so that when you're older you can see just how happy we are that you're in our life." Stiles shivered when he felt his husband's eyes on his back and he turned around to look at him.

Derek was standing in the doorway with his hands pushed into the pockets of his hoody. His eyes were filled with warmth and his lips were tilted in a happy, peaceful smile. Stiles looked at their son again, bowed low and kissed his forehead before he walked over to Derek and together they entered their room. They closed the door and moved directly for the bed, and Stiles sighed when Derek spooned him from behind and placed his hand on Stiles' stomach.

The younger man chuckled when he felt Derek's fingers trace the barely visible scars there with the tips of his fingers, and he stopped him from continuing by placing his hand over Derek's. Derek kissed Stiles' shoulder and nuzzled his nose in the back of Stiles' neck, and the man with whiskey colored, gold tinted eyes smiled in content.

Everything was perfect.

Everything was absolutely perfect.

**cut**

"Lydia, I told you that you don't have to buy anything! We're starting to lack space for things!" Stiles ranted as he, Allison and Isaac danced around the kitchen making cakes and cookies, preparing everything for Christmas Eve.

"I just saw this perfect little dress that would look so _good_ on Talia; I could help myself!" Lydia justified herself while she emptied the shopping bags and Stiles sighed in resignation.

"You're not going shopping alone again," he grumbled and Lydia grinned at him while Allison and Isaac exchanged amused glances.

"Stiles, help!" in that moment Aiden rushed into the room with Kevin in his arms, the baby screaming bloody murder. Stiles rolled his eyes and tsked as he let go of the cookies he was decorating and rushed around the kitchen table to take his son from the frightened Werewolf's arms.

"I'm never trusting either one of my children with either one of you ever again!" he called out as he rushed out of the room, and Lydia, Isaac and Allison snickered while Aiden let go of a relieved sigh.

"You've faced monsters of all sorts, and yet you're afraid of a small baby," Lydia chastised her husband who threw her a pleading look.

"I have no idea how to handle a baby! I haven't the _slightest_ idea on what to do when they start crying!"

"You just hold them and hope for the best." The adults raised eyebrows at Talia when she marched into the kitchen, grabbed something from the table and grinned up and Aiden. "At least mommy told me that's how you do it." She hopped out of the kitchen, nibbling on a half finished cookie.

" _That's_ his secret?" Aiden looked at Lydia and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Aiden, we need help here!" The Werewolf ran out of the kitchen when Derek called out to him and Lydia shook her head.

"I truly _do_ hope he'll get over that fear of his soon," she murmured as she took over where Stiles left off and Allison and Isaac snickered at her.

"I'm sure he'll get over it when your child is born," Allison reassured Lydia and she smiled at her old friend.

"We'll Stiles and Derek proved to be naturals at this."

" _That_ was a surprise," Isaac drawled and Lydia and Allison snickered.

"Maybe it's something that comes with having your own baby to look after," Allison said and Lydia hummed.

"It could be," she agreed. "Now let's finish this. I'm sure Stiles will find something else for us to do."

**cut**

_It's a very special Christmas;_   
_a blessing from above._   
_It's baby's first Christmas;_   
_a Christmas full of love._

**cut**

"Talia, stop teasing your brother with that string; it's time for the Christmas star!" Stiles called out to his daughter and she looked up at him with a huge grin. She ran over to Derek, who stood beside an almost perfect Christmas tree and he gave her the beautiful golden star that will be placed on top. He took her in his strong arms and raised her up while the rest of the Pack stood around the room.

Cora, John and Mellissa stood beside the crib where Kevin was cooing and giggling. Lydia, Aiden, Allison, Isaac and Scott were sitting on the big couch, Danny and Ethan were standing to the side with huge grins on their faces and Stiles was standing behind Derek, watching as his daughter placed the Christmas Star on top of the Christmas tree.

They clapped and cheered when Talia squealed in joy, and Derek placed her down. They took a few steps back and gazed upon the colorful tree in the corner of their living room.

Slow Christmas music was playing in the background, the air smelled of pine needles, punch, cookies and cake, and dinner was waiting for them already served in the dining room. Derek smiled when Stiles walked over to the crib, smiled at his proud father and took Kevin in his arms. He walked over to Derek and Talia, and Derek wrapped an arm around his shoulders with a warm, loving smile.

It's been a hectic week, but it all paid off. They were all together, it was snowing outside, and they were all happy. The whole Pack, the Family, was gathered in one place to celebrate Christmas together. For 10 days they would exchange stories, they would remember everything that happened and dream of everything that has yet to happen.

"Photo-time! Alpha's orders!" Scott called out and jumped to his feet while some of his Pack-mates groaned and others (namely Lydia and Allison) clapped in joy.

Yes, it was a very happy Christmas.

**cut**

Stiles smiled as he checked up on Talia and found her fast asleep with her huge Wolf plushy hugged tightly to her chest. He closed the door of her room and moved on to Kevin's, and found his baby boy sleeping soundly, his breathing even and chubby cheeks rosy.

His small hands were fisted on his little chest as if he was clutching something precious close to himself. With a chuckle Stiles walked into his and Derek's bedroom and closed the door behind.

"I have a feeling he'll sleep through the night," he murmured as he took his house-robe off and made his way into the bed. Derek closed the book he was reading and placed it on the bedside cabinet. He turned off the light while Stiles lied down beside him, and pulled him into his arms. Stiles sighed as he rested his head on Derek's chest and the older Werewolf chuckled lowly.

"You've been sighing an awful lot lately," Derek commented as he wrapped his arms around Stiles who tilted his head up and his eyes glowed golden for a second.

"And you've been chuckling and laughing up a storm ever since Kevin was born," he drawled and Derek chuckled.

"I'm happy," he murmured and raised his right hand to gently caress Stiles' cheek with the back of his fingers. "We have an intelligent, beautiful daughter and a healthy, strong son. I have you. The whole Pack is here. I'm happy."

Stiles smiled at him lovingly and pushed himself up a bit to kiss Derek lovingly. "This will be the best Christmas ever," he murmured against Derek's lips and the older werewolf smiled.

"Yeah." In that moment both of them looked up when they heard church-bells ringing in the distance. They shared a glance and warmth and love filled their eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Sourwolf," Stiles murmured and Derek smiled.

"Merry Christmas." They were about to kiss when a shrill cry broke the moment. They sighed at the same time only to share a grin, and together they stood up and walked out of their room. They entered Kevin's room and Stiles hurried over to take Kevin into his arms.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

They turned around and found Talia standing in the doorway. Stiles took a seat on the ground as Kevin quieted down and Derek crouched beside him. Talia smiled and walked over to them. They heard doors open and people walking towards them, and ever so slowly the nursing room filled up with the members of their family. Stiles chuckled at their sleepy, but happy faces and his dad walked over to them.

"I guess he wanted to say merry Christmas to everyone," John spoke as he kissed Talia's forehead before he did the same to Stiles. Derek and Stiles exchanged a small glance before they looked at their son and daughter.

"Merry Christmas."

**cut**

_It's a very special Christmas_   
_A blessing from above_   
_It's baby's first Christmas_   
_A Christmas full of love._

**cut**

**Ah… A perfect family.**

**All my love,**

**Ms. Yuki**

 


End file.
